


Starlight

by safarikalamari



Series: fyeahspiritassassin week [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: When Chirrut thinks back, he wishes life was always this simple





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Confessions

Chirrut breathes in the cool night air deeply, imagining how the sky looks. He knows stars fill the sky and he remembers where his favorite constellations are. He did point them out to Baze every clear night before the loss of his eyesight after all. 

“You’re late,” Chirrut comments when he hears the sands on the roof shift.

“You’re early,” Baze grunts in return and Chirrut tries not to focus too much on the sudden warmth of Baze’s body next to him.

“You said when the first evening star appears. I was here.”

A small huff is all Chirrut needs to know that he’s right, but it doesn’t sound like Baze’s usual breath. It’s short, tight, and Chirrut cocks his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Baze answers too quickly. “I’m just cold.”

Chirrut rolls his eyes, reaching over to feel Baze’s padded coat. “Of course you are.”

Baze’s stare almost hurts and Chirrut tries to change the subject. “Anyways, why did you call me up here?”

Listening to Baze’s breathing, Chirrut finds it hard to steady his own as well. He can hear the seconds pass by as the need to say something grows stronger. Except, Chirrut knows he can’t say a word to interrupt this deafening silence.

“Chirrut,” Baze begins, his voice almost unrecognizable from the way it shakes. 

Chirrut holds his breath, his mind giving him so many paths, he wants to scream. The worst thing Baze could say is that he’s going away, leaving Jedha for whatever reason, but the best thing makes Chirrut’s heart rise and he hopes.

He knows the Force brought them together, but as comrades or lovers, Chirrut wasn’t sure at first. Not until he noticed the slight graze of hands during meals, the way Baze would fuss over him after sparring, or even how Baze would come to his defense when the elders chastised his own lack of conviction.

Chirrut jumps when he feels lips press onto his cheek and for once, it’s not the cold air that keeps his breath away. Turning his face towards Baze, Chirrut leans forward just a little, hoping that what just happened wasn’t a fluke. 

Baze’s lips capture his own this time and Chirrut grins into the kiss. When they finally pull back, Chirrut reaches up for Baze’s face, only to find Baze grabbing his hand mid-reach. 

“You feel the same?”

Biting back a laugh, Chirrut smiles at Baze, using his other hand to finally stroke Baze’s cheek. “For so long.”

Baze lets out a strangled noise and Chirrut worries he’s said the wrong thing until Baze kisses him again.

“I’m sorry for taking my time,” Baze whispers on Chirrut’s lips when their kiss ends. “I’m thankful for your patience.” 

Chirrut hugs Baze close, his emotions stopping his words in this throat. He does wish this had happened sooner, that confessions weren’t as tricky as they were, but Chirrut is able to move past that. 

Now, they have a lifetime together and that is worth all the waiting in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
